


A Greater Responsibility

by Darkknightsrevenge



Category: Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, relationship, spider-man fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkknightsrevenge/pseuds/Darkknightsrevenge
Summary: After the Green Goblin is defeated, Peter and MJ move in together. When Peter finds out MJ is pregnant, will he be able to step up to the plate and be a good father? Will MJ be able to overcome her anxiety about being a mother? When Spiderman slips, will Peter be able to recover, or will he lose his little family forever?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary-Jane Watson
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Mary-Jane Watson shifted uncomfortably in her bed, trying to get comfortable without waking her boyfriend up. Her slightly rounded belly already made it nearly impossible to relax, every position either collapsed her lungs, put pressure on the baby, or just wasn't comfortable.

"MJ? You feelin' okay?" Peter's sleepy voice came from beside her. MJ sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay. C'mere."

MJ rolled over to face her boyfriend, who reached his arms around her and began gently rubbing her lower back.

"Thanks. I just can't get comfortable tonight. I think it's the heat." MJ said, leaning her forehead against Peter's bare chest. He kissed her messy hair.

"I'll fix the AC tomorrow. For now, I'll open the window." Peter retracted his arms and swung his gangly legs out of bed so he could pad over to their bedroom window.

MJ heard the window slide open and looked over to see her boyfriend silhouetted against the city lights. He was looking down at the street, the lights glinting off the faint sheen of sweat on his muscular chest.

"Going out?" MJ asked, sitting up.

"I was thinkin' 'bout it." Peter replied. "I need some time with the other guy to just straighten stuff out. Clear my head."

"Okay." MJ replied, laying back down.

Peter looked at his girlfriend fondly and padded back over to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'll be back before you wake up." He whispered, touching MJ's stomach gently. When MJ looked up again, he was gone.

"Be careful out there, Tiger." MJ replied, knowing Peter heard her as he swung away.

Peter changed into the suit on top of their apartment building. It was the easiest place to stash his PJ bottoms, since no one came up there except for MJ, and that was usually so she could retrieve and wash the clothes he left up there.

As he swung away across the city, Peter tried to organize his thoughts. So much had happened in the last few months, it was hard to keep up with.

It had begun just after Jonah had given him a raise. He was just leaving the bugle and called MJ's cell to tell her the good news. Someone else picked up her phone and told him that MJ had fainted during dance rehearsal. By the time he swung there, she had regained consciousness. Peter thought she should see a doctor, but MJ ignored him.

That had been the first fight.

The second had come after his web slipped and he'd fallen four stories and through a window... He barely made it in their bedroom window before he passed out from blood loss. Luckily, MJ knew where the zippers were on the costume. Even luckier, the hospital was right down the street. Even luckier than that, MJ was a damn good actress and knew how to lie well. But man, she'd laid into him after they got back from the hospital. His ears were ringing all night.

After that, there were fights almost every day and night, usually ending with Peter swinging out the window and MJ crying in their room. After a week straight of that, MJ had told him the news. He could still see scene playing out in front of him.

"MJ, why is this us? We never fight. Now, we can't even hold it together for a day at a time." MJ sighed and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. The kitchen was her first escape; she could make him feel guilty by cooking. She looked utterly exhausted. Peter followed her. He waited as she grabbed a pot and filled it with water.

"Do I not make you happy anymore, MJ?" Peter asked quietly.

MJ jumped and knocked over the box of spaghetti, then leaned against the stove, starting to cry for the billionth time that day. Peter sighed and picked up the box, setting it on the counter before retreating into the bedroom. He grabbed the suit and changed quickly, trying not to cry himself. He didn't make her happy. He didn't make her happy when his entire existence was devoted to her happiness.

"I'm pregnant, Peter." came MJ's quiet voice from behind him. Peter froze.

"What?"

"I went to the Doctor like you asked. Almost three months."

Peter felt his breath speed up. He'd never had a panic attack before, but there was a first time for everything. He began to move toward the window.

"Peter, please..." MJ pleaded, eyes filling with tears again. Peter stopped. She was just as scared as he was.

With great honor...

"That's wonderful, MJ. I'm so happy." He pulled her close and held her tightly in his arms.

"You're not... mad at me?" She sobbed.

"'Course not." He soothed, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. Their first in a week.

Back in the present, Peter sighed, the feeling of panic taking over again. Both him and Mary-Jane knew the risks of having a baby, and they decided to be as discreet as they could. MJ dropped out of her show and no longer complained when Peter went out at night. Spiderman worked double time to make the streets safer.

Aunt May had beamed ear to ear when they broke the news, but took him aside later.

"So, Peter. Anything else you want to tell me?" She looked at him expectantly.

"We're not getting married, Aunt May." He said firmly. "It's not the right time." Aunt May pursed her lips.

"Peter. With great power-"

"-Comes great responsibility. I know. I'm putting off marriage for for her own protection, not because I want an escape route. You know how much I love her, Aunt May."

"All right, Peter. I trust you to know the right time." She patted his cheek then bustled back into the parlour with some lemonade for MJ, already in a tizzy over being a grandmother at last. Peter sighed, feeling uncomfortable.

"What did she say to you? You've been tense ever since." MJ said on their way back home. He refused to fly with her anymore, so they took a cab.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Peter sighed.

"All right, Tiger. Keep your secrets." MJ laughed before looking tenderly at her little bump that had developed. Peter followed her gaze, feeling panic rise up inside of him.

When they got home, MJ immediately set in on him.

"What did she say, Peter? I know it's bothering you."

Peter ran his hands through his hair, feeling trapped.

"She said... she said that we should get married." MJ took in a deep breath.

"Peter..."

"MJ."

"I don't want to..."

"Thank god." He couldn't help his sigh of relief.

"It's dangerous, and we have enough stress right now." She continued. Peter couldn't help it. He crossed the room in two strides and kissed her full on the mouth. She was so perfect...

The smell of smoke interrupted Peter's inner thoughts, and he looked up to see an apartment complex ablaze across town. Screams echoed from the street below. He slung his way over to the scene and dropped down to land in front of the fire marshall.

"Good to see you, Spidey!" The portly Marshall yelled over the sound of the sirens. "The fifteenth is partially collapsed, my men can't get in! We've already evac-" The Fire Marshall found himself talking to thin air. Spiderman was already swinging through a fifteenth floor window.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter landed in one of the smoke-filled apartments on the fifteenth floor, scuttling across the singed carpet to the door and wrenching it open. He was nearly blown off his feet as an inferno rocketed in from the hall. He covered his face with his arm and walked into the hall, listening for any sort of noise.

The area towards the elevator was less burnt, and no sound came from the apartments. No fire escapes up here for some reason, so that only left...

Peter stalked to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened, and a pile of smoky, singed people nearly fell out.

"We can't go down!" Someone sobbed. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Didn't all the warnings say not to get into the elevator?

Looking around, Peter saw that the door to the exit stairs was at the other end of the flaming hall. How could he do this?

"All right, listen up. You're going to die in this elevator if the cable snaps. I'm going to have to pull you out the shaft to the roof. Everybody stay calm." Peter wedged himself into the elevator and pressed the door close button. The smoke cleared slightly.

He jumped and clung to the ceiling, using his feet to push the grate up and out then pushing his body out the hole. He looked up. The cables were wobbling precariously already. He'd have to work fast.

"Okay, two at a time. Children first, please." He said. There were three toddlers and a baby. He decided to take them all. He had the two oldest hold his waist, the youngest around his neck, and held the baby. Then he shot a web up to the top of the shaft.

"Hold on tight." He said.

Two minutes later, Peter dropped back to the elevator. He'd sprayed webbing on the breaks in the cables he could get to, but they didn't have much time. He pulled the passengers up the shaft two by two, until only a few were left. He deposited them all at the service entrance at the top of the shaft, then dropped back to the elevator.

A sickening snapping sound reached his ears as he landed, and the elevator dropped a few feet. There was a scream from inside.

Peter stuck his head in to see that his last passenger was a very pregnant woman.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll get you out of here safely." Peter said, reaching out a hand for her. She took it, and he lifted her to the top of the elevator. It jolted and dropped again, throwing them down.

"Help me, Spiderman!" She screamed over the sound of tearing metal. Peter grabbed her around the waist and threw a spiderweb towards the top of the shaft, but the rope came back down, melted. Peter couldn't help but swear.

"Are we going to die?" The woman asked, tears spilling down her face. Peter looked at her hopelessly, then realized he was wearing a mask.

With great power...

The elevator gave one last jolt, then a sickening snap came from above their heads. Spiderman desperately shot another web, and then they were falling...

The woman began to scream as the elevator dropped out from underneath them, then realized that they were still hanging in midair. The web had caught.

"Not on my watch, ma'am." Spiderman said proudly.

Then the thread melted, and they plummeted into darkness.

MJ woke up suddenly, nausea hitting her like a ton of bricks. She thought she'd dodged the bullet on morning sickness, but it had just started up that week.

When she finished in the bathroom, she padded back to the bedroom. The sun was just barely rising out the open window.

The bed was empty.

MJ felt her heart begin to race. Where was Peter?

She turned around and went into the living room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Peter standing there, back to her, looking out the open balcony window and silhouetted by the morning sunrise. He was still in his suit, mask clutched in his hand.

"Peter?" She asked softly. He didn't move.

MJ took in her boyfriend's appearance. He was covered in ash and smelled like smoke, the suit was ripped and burnt in multiple places. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

"I couldn't save her, MJ." Peter whispered. MJ saw the tear hit the hardwood floor.

Peter turned, and MJ could see the agony in his face. She moved forwards and wrapped him in her arms, uncaring if he got soot all over her pajamas.

"Tell me what happened, Peter."

He told her. They sat in the living room until the sun was all the way up, MJ listening as Peter explained the rescue; his entrance, the elevator, getting every one out but the woman, and then the drop.

"I tried to shoot webs as we fell, but they wouldn't stick. We just fell until-" Peter broke off in a choked sob and hid his face in his hands and mask. MJ ran her hand through his spiky hair.

"We hit the bottom." Peter took a deep breath.

"Go on." MJ said soothingly.

"I made sure I landed under her. Just so she'd have a chance. B-but when I came to, all these people were saying that Spiderman failed... And then I saw the body bag. The EMT's said that there was no way she could have survived... It was fifteen floors and the shock was too much... she had a heart condition or something." Peter broke down.

"Peter, it was not your fault." MJ whispered, fighting tears herself. "You did the best that you could. She would have died anyways if you hadn't been there."

"But MJ, she was pregnant." Peter said. "And I could have saved them both."

MJ sighed and pulled her boyfriend as close as she could. He held onto her tightly.

"It could have been you." He whispered painfully. His hand slipped between them to cup her stomach. MJ threaded her fingers through his spiky hair then pulled him in for a kiss. Peter shied away at first, but MJ held fast and their lips met softly.

When they broke away, MJ kissed Peter's clenched jaw and took his hand, slowly leading him to the bedroom.

"MJ..." He protested.

"You're a wreck, Tiger. I'm just making sure you get cleaned up." MJ pushed him into the bathroom. Peter followed limply behind. MJ turned the shower on hot then pushed him into sitting down on the closed toilet and began unzipping Peter's suit. With the exception of a few small sniffs, Peter didn't protest as she undressed him and tossed his suit in the laundry basket.

Mary-Jane tested the water, then slipped her sooty nightgown over her head and tossing it into the basket as well. Peter stared.

"In." She said softly. Peter groaned as he got up, muscles tensing. He stepped into the shower, hot spray bouncing off his bare body. MJ stepped in after him, delicately shutting the shower curtain.

Peter looked fairly catatonic, so MJ took control and moved his head under the water to soak while she got a dollop of his shampoo to begin scrubbing the smoke and gel out of his short hair.

When that was finished, MJ got a little bit of her conditioner for the ends of his longer bangs, which earned a chuckle from her boyfriend. MJ ignored him and looked around for his body wash.

"Under the sink." Peter said. MJ rolled her eyes and Peter looked at her impishly. She pushed back the curtain and stepped into their now-chilly bathroom.

When she returned a half minute later, Peter made no effort to avert his eyes and looked her up and down. MJ just squirted body wash into her hand and began washing the soot and sweat off her boyfriend's washboard abs.

"Hey... That tickles." Peter teased, spirits lifting a little. MJ smiled and made him turn around so she could massage and scrub his back.

"Why are you so good at this?" Peter moaned as her deft little thumbs found his usual flying knots. MJ smiled and let her hands drift down to Peter's well sculpted ass.

"Hey, who said you could touch that?" Peter joked.

"You did." She replied, giving him a little spank. "Turn around." Peter complied, swooping in for a playful kiss.

"Boy, it doesn't take much to cheer you up." MJ said with a playful look downward.

"Hey, I haven't washed you off yet." Peter protested. MJ wiggled her eyebrows. She began to saunter forwards, but her foot slipped. Peter caught her quickly.

"Careful. I'll fix that tomorrow, wouldn't want you slipping."

"No." MJ replied, allowing Peter pull her closer so their lips could meet. "Wouldn't want that at all."

Peter's elbow nudged the hot water tap, and the steam quickly engulfed them.

"I haven't finished with you yet." He pulled her close and let the steam engulf them.


	3. Chapter 3

MJ awoke to the sounds of Peter banging around in the kitchen. The man just couldn't be quiet when cooking. He was clumsy too, so there often was more of a mess for MJ to clean up afterwards.

The sound of a glass being knocked over (thankfully plastic) and Peter swearing reached her ears, and MJ decided she should go rescue her boyfriend. She stretched out her limbs and sat up, feeling a little sore and surprisingly chilly.

Not wanting to look for clothes, MJ wrapped herself up in the sheet off the bed and caressed her belly gently before tiptoeing to the kitchen.

The first thing she saw as she rounded the corner was the fixed air conditioner in the kitchen window. Beneath it was a happy Peter attempting to cook something that was already burned beyond recoognition. A newly repaired radio on the counter was playing some oldie tune that Peter was singing and whistling to, doing some sort of dance.

MJ came a little further into the room and saw that their apartment was unusually clean. What was going on?

"Hey MJ." Peter turned off the stove and radio then came and leaned his elbows on the counter, grinning at her.

"Wow Peter. Maybe we should have sex more often." MJ said, padding into the kitchen area.

"Well, you always know how to cheer me up." Peter replied. He reached out and gently touched her stomach. MJ sighed and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend.

"What time is it?"

"Almost three. You slept a long time... I almost thought that I hurt you, you were so tired out afterwards." Peter's tone was still light and joking, but his eyes were still concerned for her.

"I'm a little sore. But it's been a while, so that's okay. Nothing to worry about." MJ replied, yawning.

"Yeah, it has been a while for us." Peter said. She could see him counting back the days in his head.

"Since closing night." MJ reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Peter smirked. "That would be about right, wouldn't it?"

Mary-Jane had gotten a standing ovation that night, and Peter had been in the front row cheering her on. Since he missed the opening of 'The Fly', he'd made sure he got to the closing of it. After a seven month run off-Broadway, MJ was so natural in her part that it took his breath away.

After the show, they'd gone to the club for a few drinks and gotten a little bit drunk. They tried to hail a cab, but were so wrapped up in each other that they were too anxious to get back to the apartment.

Peter's flying was a bit sketchy when inebriated, but somehow they'd fallen in their open window without any injuries and immediately began ripping each other's clothes off.

He'd remembered a condom, though. Being drunk didn't change his better judgement. It was just one of those nights where he was a little too rough and the condom broke. He didn't think anything of it at the time, but if he had, he would have realized that alcohol affected birth control pills and that oftentimes resulted in...

"I'm sorry, Peter." MJ said softly. By the way she looked at him, it was obvious she knew exactly what he was thinking, and it was causing her to tear up.

"MJ, no. Don't be sorry. We made a mistake, but we're being responsible." Peter said, setting down his spatula and cupping her face in his hands.

"Sorry. Mood swings." MJ replied, clearing her throat and pulling away to wipe her eyes.

"So," Peter asked, turning back to the stove and beginning to clean up the mess he was cooking. "When's our next appointment?"

"What?" MJ asked, moving to check her reflection in the mirror by the door.

"Our next appointment, like with the Doctor?"

MJ froze, looking at Peter in the mirror.

"It was just a question, MJ." Peter laughed.

"I haven't made it yet... I, uh. Well, I don't know what I was waiting for." MJ said.

"Here. Here's my phone. Why don't you call now?" Peter said excitedly. He took his cell phone out of the pocket of his skinny jeans and slid it over the counter to her before going to the fridge for fresh eggs.

MJ took the phone nervously.

"I'm gonna go put on some clothes first." Peter nodded and turned the radio back on, beginning to sing along again.

MJ felt her breathing speed up as she walked into their bedroom. She dropped the sheet back on the bed and opened the closet door. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack.

Their entire closet was organized. All the clothes were clean and hung neatly by color; Her red silk dress right next to the spiderman suit.

MJ's eyes went to the bottom of the closet, where all their shoes were lined up neat and orderly. Also by color.

Then she saw it.

There was a box in the bottom of the closet, obviously waiting for her. In Peter's messy scrawl on the top were two words.

BABY CLOTHES.

MJ felt her heart begin to race. She grabbed her pajamas out of the basket in the corner of the closet and slammed the door, feeling nauseous again. She managed to pull her clothes on before she had to bolt to the bathroom.

"MJ, eggs are ready." Peter called in between verses of Elvis. No answer.

"MJ?" Peter asked. He turned off the radio. No answer. He moved the pan of eggs off the stove and went into the bedroom to check on her, wiping his hands as he went.

His heart pounded as he saw a foot sticking out of the bathroom doorway.

"MJ?" Peter asked again. He stepped into the bathroom to see MJ passed out on the floor. He stepped over her and quickly flushed the toilet, then bent down to check her pulse. He paled when he realized her heart was fluttering way too fast.

Scenes from the night before played through his head, and Peter began to panic. He picked his girlfriend up off the bathroom floor and swiftly headed for the balcony, leaping away as conspicuously as he could towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Parker, it seems like you may have jumped the gun on this one. Miss Watson is perfectly healthy. Dizziness and anxiety aren't unusual in her condition. I've given her a sample of some prenatal vitamins and made an appointment with Doctor Stark for Monday morning. He's a very capable obstetrician, you'll be in good hands. Now, make sure that miss Watson rests the rest of the weekend and that she drinks plenty of fluids."

Peter's head spun as he tried to wrap it around everything the doctor was telling him. He stared helplessly over the doctor's shoulder to where MJ was laying quietly on the hospital bed.

"I can see you're anxious to leave. I'll have the nurse give you some papers on hydration and anxiety. Take care, young man."

Peter nodded in acknowledgement, then walked over to MJ's bedside. He felt tense and ready to be back home.

"Ready to go?" He asked MJ, who nodded and got up. Peter wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and they made their way silently to the front desk. Peter took the papers from the nurse, paid, then escorted MJ out onto the busy street.

"Stay here." Peter said. She waited in the doorway while he flagged a cab. It was a quick trip up the street, Peter handed the driver a five and they got out.

"You look tired." Peter said as the cab pulled away. "Want me to carry y-"

"I'm fine." MJ cut in, pushing past him to the door of the apartment building.

It was an uncomfortable elevator ride up. MJ could tell that Peter was worried, which just made her feel antsy.

"You want dinner?" Peter asked, opening the apartment door for her.

"I haven't eaten today, I probably should." MJ sighed.

"What do you want?" Peter asked, moving to the fridge. "We've got leftover pasta, leftover Chinese, I could make pizza."

"I think I'll just have some yogurt and fruit. My stomach still doesn't feel good." Peter nodded, pulling the container out of the fridge. MJ moved to the bathroom, turning the water on so she could wash her face and brush her teeth. The apartment fell into silence.

When MJ emerged from the bathroom, a bowl of yogurt with sliced bananas was waiting for her on the dining table. Peter was busy washing dishes. MJ sighed. If Peter heard her he didn't show it.

"So." Peter said after a little while of listening to MJ's spoon clinking against the bowl. "The appointment on monday."

"I didn't read what time the card said." MJ replied.

"Eleven forty. I'll take an early lunch, Jonah won't care as long as I give him extra pictures."

"Okay." MJ replied. "Should I wait for you or meet you there?" She was beginning to feel woozy again.

"Meet me. I'll leave money for a cab."

"I'll take the bus."

"Okay." Peter sighed. MJ could practically feel his worried eyes on her.

That night in bed, MJ couldn't sleep again, even with the AC on. She was too wound up about the baby and Peter.

"MJ, I know you're not asleep..." Peter soft voice came through the darkness. MJ ignored him. Peter sighed.

MJ didn't even hear him as he left.

Peter swung across the city, his mind in a muddle. Something was going on with his girlfriend, something was going on with him. Together, they weren't functioning properly at all.

"HELP!" Someone yelled from below. Peter immediately dropped down to help.

A woman was being molested by a guy in a mask. Peter pulled the guy away from her and knocked him out with one punch. He turned to the woman. She look utterly terrified.

"No! HELP!" She screeched, hitting him with her purse before pushing roughly past him to the street and running quickly away. Peter stood frozen, unsure of what was happening. Oh well, there were bound to be haters. He climbed up the alley wall and began swinging around again.

There was a robbery in progress on 48th and 10th. He dropped down and pounced on the guy before he could get away. The police were on him in an instant.

"Get lost!" One of them yelled. The other pulled him away from the robber.

What the hell was going on?

Peter left the scene quickly, a sickening feeling building in his stomach. He dropped down to a deserted street and picked up the first newspaper he saw in the gutter. His stomach dropped when he saw the headline.

SPIDER-MAN: MURDEROUS MONSTER

ON LAST FRIDAY NIGHT, THE FAMOUS WEB-SLINGER ALLOWED A PREGNANT WOMAN TO FALL TO HER DEATH AFTER TRAPPING HER IN A BURNING BUILDING'S ELEVATOR. NO COMMENT HAS BEEN RELEASED FROM THE SO-CALLED SUPERHERO OR THE WOMAN'S FAMILY, BUT THE PUBLIC IS ADVISED TO AVOID THIS MENACE AT ALL COSTS. CONT. ON PAGE THREE.

Peter felt the acid rising in his throat and ripped off the mask just in time to throw up in the gutter. When he had nothing left but dry heaves, he straightened up, trying to stop shaking.

He looked back at the paper. It was a Bugle. Damn Jonah. Couldn't resist jumping on a story portraying Spider-Man as a villain. He used one of his pictures too. Along with a crappy cell phone picture of his swinging in the burning building.

He had to get home. Peter pulled on his mask, staggering a little. After a moment of deep breathing he managed to pull himself together enough to fly home, taking the paper with him. With every toss of his web, he felt more and more ill.

CRASH.

MJ jerked awake as a lound noise came from the next room. She jumped out of bed and hurried as quickly as she could into the kitchen.

The balcony doors were open and Peter was laying limply under the dining table, several chairs knocked over.

"Peter!" She cried, rushing to his side. Oh god, let him not be hurt again. She pushed the heavy oak table a bit further away from him.

She knelt down and yanked the mask off, tossing it aside. Peter's breathing was coming shallowly and his skin was clammy.

"Come on, Tiger... You gotta wake up. Tell me what's wrong." She said. Peter's eyelids flickered, and he moved his arm. MJ realized he was holding something. A crumpled newspaper?

"Read it." Peter croaked, covering his face with his arm. MJ took it from him and began uncrumpling it. It was a Bugle from the day.

SPIDER-MAN: MURDEROUS MONSTER

She gasped.

"I saved all those people... And they call me a monster. The Bugle called me a monster." Peter's voice cracked.


End file.
